far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Aquila
House Aquila House Aquila is one of the Houses Minor, alongside House Eridanus, House Lyra, House Pyxis, House Reticulum, House Serpens and House Triangulum. It was formed hundreds of years ago when Emperor Diomikato was searching for a new home planet for his empire and landed on the planet known as Diomikato, the home to today's House Aquila. Aquila also has it's own Wikia page. More Details on Aquila can be found there. If anyone wants to add or contribute to the wiki please @Manly McBeefington#0644 or @Alice Socks#5398 upon making changes. Organization The Nobility of House Aquila is militarized with few non-military noble ranks. Almost every Aquilan has entered military service and most of its ranks are achievable for even people without nobility. As of such both, noble and military rank are strongly connected to another. All ranks are gender neutral as Aquila welcomes all willing regardless of sex, believe and ethnical origin who are in favor of serving the empire. As style of government the nobles of Aquila agreed on a republic where, when necessary a forum and voting will be held to decide on the aquilan future. Naming Conventions This list only contains the basic naming and title structure for discord. A full list of Aquila designations can be found here for extended Aquila ranks. Limitanei and Comitatenses The Limitanei are usually recruited or otherwise conscripted from a planets local populace in areas expected to be hot zones of conflict. A Tribune of Aquila is often sent to a planet with the specific objective of raising a legion of Limitanei troops, training them to be combat ready and preparing the planet for war in advance of the conflict. They work alongside the planet's own local defense and spend most of their time building fortification, preparing supply depots and training for an upcoming battle. While usually considered to be more 'elite' than local planetary militia, they are shunned by the Comitatenses and the rest of aquila for not being 'true' soldiers as Limitanei usually disband after the threat has passed and usually don't see conflict. That being said they, on occasion, need to fight and in such time their role is to hold their position and survive until the Comitatenses arrive in force to defeat the enemy. There many accounts detailing the heroic efforts of Limitanei forces in holding back impossible numbers of synths and sometimes dying to a man defending their world. In recent years, the Limitanei have changed in their traditional role slightly, with a new Century of the Legio Praxis being established to train Limitanei prior to any form of conflict, making them similar to reservists in nature, an auxillary force that can be called on upon a Tribune to fortify a planet. The Comitatenses are the main branch of Aquila's legions and often are what is referred to when talking about the Aqulian Legions, under the umbrella of Comitatenses nearly every unit lies. The Comitatenses represent the true fighting force of Aquila. Going from planet to planet and fighting to eradicate the enemies of the empire. No matter the odds they Comitatenses are expected to win once deployed. Comitatenses don't defend, they strike and almost exclusively are used as an attacking force. They are organized into legions, each with its own Commander, Legionaries and Lorica Mechs. A strong martial tradition exists within every Legion. In Aquilan fashion, many of the soldiers are raised from birth to be a part of a specific legion, learning the particular lore and mythos of each legion and more often than not a legionnaire serves for life. The recent loss of the Synths and the extreme casualties of the war have taken a toll on the legions and now are critically undermanned. Umbra Protocol Within the legions there exists a classified group of special forces known as The Umbra Protocol, they are integrated within the Legions, and operate outside of the usual authority. They are a tightly held secret, and only known by a select few outside of Aquila. Legion Founding Legion founding is based on the occurring conflicts of the empire. Formed based on necessity, a Legion is created usually in moments of multiple conflicts and expanding fronts where multiple Legions reallocate notable Praetors, Prefects, or other high ranking officers to lead the newly formed Legion. This Legion can be composed of veteran legionaries or fresh Limitanei from the local planets, the latter being more prevalent as of late. In the past the rarer Legion founding was based on the Diomikato where a whole Legion was trained from recruits gathered from across the Empire and were celebrated by the whole of the planet. These days of Legion Founding were events of celebration in honor to the new soldiers who were embarking into the grand service to the Throne and Empire. Comitatenses Legionnaire Training: Known Surviving Comitatenses Legions: Known Disbanded Comitatenses Legions: History The Blood Eagle Though hundreds of years ago, the time of the Aquilan Emperor is known by many to have been a bloody century. The moniker for this leader was, The Blood Eagle. This name isn’t spoken in public or in the company of certain people for fear of insult. The Blood Eagle Conspiracy Within House Aquila it is Taboo to speak of Blood Eagle aloud, such is the shame upon our house. However mutterings of dissent exist, a few of the higher ranking officers within Aquila doubt the tales of mass murder, pillage and genocide. They believe that history has been rewritten by other noble houses in order to prevent an Aquila on the throne. Until recently spoken only in whispers and in shadows, but with house Crux's edited history of Cygnus, the conspirators become more vocal every day. The Fall of Cygnus and Loss of the Synth Before the fall of House Cygnus in the Synth War 10 years ago, House Aquila used Synths extensively in almost every aspect of the legions. From front line combat to the the low intensity engineering and logistical work, a synth could be seen in every legion. But even in their highest numbers, Synths weren’t a mainstay of every legion, nor were they particularly popular among the house. Some legions were made up entirely of Synths, save for the Lorica pilot, whilst others only had syths in low priority roles. Regardless, before the crisis it was estimated that Synths made up between 20%-80% of the Aquilian Comitatenses Legion. Therefore fighting during the crisis was extremely widespread with high casualty rates across Imperial space, some of the most prestigious Legions in Empire ceased to exist and their Eagle standards lost. After the conflict, the Legions were left hollow and in desperate need of soldiers to replace both the Synths amongst the ranks who had been removed and those who had been removed by the Synths. Aquilian Culture Oath of Mortale Fide A ceremonial oath taken to swear loyalty to officers mostly used by legions to embolden soldiers dedication to their legion and in turn the empire at large. While the trapping of the oath has change through out the legions it's core merits are present in all legions having the participants taking the legions name beside their rank (Legionary Raptorae or Centurion Fidelis). The oath was created from the founding of the first legions on Diomikato where it is still preformed in its original practice. Upon graduation from Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, this Oath given to legionaries and high officers of the House Aquila's Legions. By taking this oath soldiers swear their lives in service to the throne and empire for only by declaring your mortal service to the legion can the empire be truly protected by the most resolute soldiers the empire has to offer. Courtship and Marriage Courtship inside Aquila is an awkward issue. Officially it is forbidden to pursue sexual or romantic relations inside the legions, to prevent combat personnel from becoming liabilities in combat due either to clashing priorities or pregnancy. Since most of the population of House Aquila are military personnel this presents a problem for the house and renewing its population. But as they say... "ah *love* ah finds a way". A few exceptions are made within the legion in regards to relationships: * Firstly, Individuals within the legions are allowed to have pre-existing relationships, provided they swear to serve the legion and the throne above their loved ones. * Secondly, an individual within the legions may propose and hold betrothals so long as they do not pursue the relationship in a manner that would restrict their ability to serve the legion. * Thirdly Individuals who are in recognised relationships may be granted special shore leave to attend to emergencies.. * Finally in regards to political marriage; Political marriages are treated as a special mission to attend to in personal time, with any usual punishment involving dereliction of duty ignored. By the time most Legionaries leave the Legions they are too old for children. Therefore Aquila has a very generous adoption policy. Outside of service to the Legions, Aquilan relationships are a mixed bag, with all sorts of influences involved in courtship. Most Aquilans adopt the appropriate customs from their partner. Many former legionaries are clueless in the romantic arts, should two Aquilans become romantically involved it is quite likely neither will know how to handle the relationship. Nobility within and outside the Legions Coming Soon Architecture Coming Soon Poetry and Writing In the quiet moments between battles, time allows contemplative members of the legions to express themselves. Aquilans have been noted for producing extremely detailed works of literature or deeply moving poetry. Many soldiers practice east Terran poetry in their down time, keeping the legacy of the old worlds alive. Here are some examples of this ancient art form: (Poems sourced Belisarius' and Horatius' memoirs) Food in Aquilian CultureCategory:FactionsCategory:Houses Minor Aquilans are famous for their deliciously rustic cooking. They are widely regarded as the best chef's of the nobility. More Information can be found at the wikia page for food. Diomikato The planet Diomikato is not a planet many would not enjoy. From it's bliserting heat and lava rivers to it's deadly beasts, Diomikato is not a very habitable planet, but a small green band streches around the center. This small green band is allways in twilight, as one side of the planet allways faces the sun and the other allways in it's shadow. The Imperial Lorica (Mechs) Lorica Sizes Mech Suit - Lorica Armis (Coat of Arms, Armor) These machines are typically around 3 meters in height, making them more effective as a compliment to infantry regiments than on particularly armor-heavy battlefields This makes them effective spearheads for infantry charges or additional protection for legion commanders. They are typically capable of mounting a single, powerful weapon, or a pair of lighter arms, along with a small array of utility options. Common uses include battlefield communication platforms, command suits, shock units, and psionic infantry amplifieris. Light/General Combat Mech - Lorica Fortis (The Strong Coat) These Mechs are manufactured by House Fornax, average size 6-10 meters tall and the first weight class to have a conventional cockpit and fit usually 2 weapons and 1-3 modules. They are the tip of the spear for any Aquilan strike force, thrusting into the thick of the battle and obliterating anything they come into direct contact with. Commonly bipedal, these machines house an armored cockpit for the pilot to reside in, equipped with an information suite and targeting systems. Average size 6-10 meters tall and the first weight class to have a conventional cockpit. Non-specialised variants generally carry several heavy main armaments designed for targeting armored or reinforced targets, and a few smaller anti-personel weapons. Mainly used for battlefields heavily populated with Armor and other Lorica, or to assault reinforced positions too heavily fortified for infantry or light Lorica to assault. Heavy - Lorica Invicta (Invincible Coat) Average size 10-20 meters tall and larger variants with the largest used for the largest weaponry to compensate for higher recoil stresses. Generally used for specialized heavy weapons rolls such as mobile artillery or other weapons too heavy to be moved otherwise. Manufactured by Fornax and armed with Reticulum weapons on many large weapon hard points and capable of many formidable auxiliary systems, these mechs are gods upon the battlefield and can single handedly wipe out enemy formations. Unfortunately, many of these were either damaged or lost in the Synth War and the Cleansing of the Legions, or are currently mothballed in the Imperial Armory. Lorica Types Assault Venator Armis (Armor Hunter): These Lorica variants specialized in rapid strikes against enemy Armor units. They utilize heavy weapons and explosives in raids in advance of infantry or heavier Lorica units main assaults and fall back to provide support of those units as necessary once their initial raid has succeeded. Specialist Coming soon Psionic Coming soon Lorica Pilots Lorica pilots are called Lorica Indutum (Coat Wearer) while inside the Lorica. Equites A sub branch of Lorica groups, dealing specifically with Gravtanks, models include: Notable People Extended Universe Characters Category:Noble Houses